Apprendre à ne pas croire les rumeurs
by MaryVampy08
Summary: Se situe après la guerre, Rogue n'est pas mort et le trio est de retour à Poudlard. Severus propose un rendez-vous à celle qu'il aime en secret mais celle-ci est septique à propos du comportement étrange de son professeur de potion. (Résumé pourri, désolé) COMPLÈTE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas publié. La dernière fois c'était une fic sur Twilight, mais j'ai eu une idée pour une fic Mione/Snape. **

**Gros merci à Aesalys qui m'a corrigé cette mini fic avant de publier. ^^ MERCI!**

**Aussi merci à ptite mac qui m'a encouragé à écrire même si j'avais eu des mauvais commentaires la dernière fois que j'ai publié. MERCI!**

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

Bien qu'aujourd'hui la plupart des élèves étaient à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait décidé de rester au château pour prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Elle profita du calme de la bibliothèque et de l'absence de ses amis pour étudier pour les examens de fin d'année qui arrivaient à grand pas. La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème pour réussir, mais elle préféra ne prendre aucun risque et être sûre d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Elle s'installa donc avec ses parchemins à la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans un coin tranquille pour continuer ses devoirs et révisions.

Au même moment, dans la froideur des cachots, un homme préparait quelques potions que Poppy lui avait demandées. Severus Rogue s'était récemment découvert des sentiments peu avouables pour la préfète en chef des rouges et or. Suite à la guerre, il avait pris le temps de l'observer et son opinion avait changé à son sujet. Il ne voyait plus la détestable miss-je-sais-tout qui l'horripilait tant autrefois. Non, maintenant il voyait une jeune sorcière belle et pleine de connaissances avec un caractère aussi têtu que le sien mais avec une curiosité malsaine qui lui avait value bien des problèmes lors de sa scolarité. Bref, il en était malheureusement tombé amoureux.

Bien sûr, le maître des potions cachait bien son jeu et personne ne connaissait les vrais sentiments qu'il portait à la jeune rouge et or. _Malgré la guerre, Severus Rogue restera toujours Severus Rogue_. De plus, il n'était pas stupide et savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Hermione était son élève et une Gryffondor, jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à lui. Severus Rogue était le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard et il avait probablement le pire caractère jamais vu. Il était vieux, grincheux, têtu et de plus un vil Serpentard.

Malgré tout, en un comportement des plus masochistes, il prenait toujours le temps de l'observer du coin de l'œil pendant ses cours avec elle. Il aimait bien la regarder préparer ses potions, elle lisait bien chaque étape du livre et ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. Le professeur de potion gardait toujours le même comportement qu'il avait toujours eu depuis le début de sa scolarité, mais intérieurement il jubilait et il était fier de la voir réussir toutes les potions qu'il lui demandait de faire. Rogue devait avouer qu'il avait été soulagé de savoir Weasley avec la jeune Luna Lovegood. Il ne supportait pas de voir des adolescents bourrés d'hormones tourner autour de la rouge et or. Lorsqu'il était question de sa précieuse lionne, le directeur de Serpentard avait tendance à être légèrement jaloux et possessif.

Après avoir terminé ses potions et les avoir déposer à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Severus décida de monter à la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques ouvrages qui pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque du collège, il vit justement l'objet de ses tourments assise seule à une table. _La chance serait-il de son côté? Était-ce un signe du destin?_ La jeune sorcière était penchée sur ses parchemins et ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu arriver. Le maître des potions s'approcha donc doucement de son élève et sourit en regardant par dessus son épaule. En élève parfaite qu'elle était, sa lionne était encore à prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs.

Hermione sentit un souffle chaud venir lui caresser le cou. Elle était trop concentrée et n'avait pas entendu les pas de l'intrus. Prise par surprise et surtout légèrement apeurée, elle se retourna pour voir son professeur de potions se tenir juste derrière elle.

« Professeur Rogue! Vous m'avez fait peur, je me croyais seule dans la bibliothèque.

-Toutes mes excuses miss Granger, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous effrayez. »

Elle le regarda attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. Severus Rogue venait-il vraiment de lui faire des excuses? À elle, la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor? Voyant son expression changer assez radicalement, il leva un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, miss?

-En quelque sorte, vous venez de faire des excuses à une Gryffondor monsieur. Êtes vous sûr d'aller bien? »

Il lui fit un sourire à demi amusé en comprenant les raisons de son expression de surprise. Il est vrai que le professeur de potions n'était pas réputé pour être aimable avec les rouges et or, en particulier avec la préfète en chef, mais ce soir il avait décidé de laisser tomber son masque de terreur des cachots et d'être sympathique avec sa belle lionne. De plus, ils étaient seuls dans la bibliothèque. Personne ne pourrait le surprendre alors qu'il laissait tombé son masque devant une élève.

« Je ne suis pas aussi froid et cruel que les gens le pensent miss Granger.

-Oh, vraiment?

-Vous ne me croyez pas?

-Pardonnez moi professeur, mais je vous côtois depuis sept ans et j'avoue que je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez être plus aimable que vous ne le laissez paraître. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, vous aimez beaucoup ridiculiser et détestez les Gryffondor. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi. »

Severus resta sans mot pendant quelques minutes et Hermione en profita pour retourner à son devoir de métamorphose. Il l'observa et fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas l'horrible bâtard que tout le monde pensait qu'il était. _Et pourquoi pas? _Après tout, la guerre était finie depuis un bon moment et Hermione en était à sa dernière année au collège. _Alors pourquoi ne pas tenté sa chance avec la lionne? _

« Et si je vous prouvais que vous avez tord? »

Sans quitter son parchemin des yeux, elle lui répondit.

« Et comment professeur? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant un moment.

« Venez diner avec moi à Pré-au-Lard. Je vous prouverez que je peux être d'agréable compagnie.

-D'accord. Je vous attendrais devant les grilles de Poudlard à 18 heures. »

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête en sa direction se tenant toujours derrière elle.

« Très bien, à ce soir dans ce cas miss. »

La lionne referma ses livres et sorti de la bibliothèque sous les yeux rêveurs de son professeur de potions. Après quelques instants, Severus réalisa qu'il allait passé la soirée en tête-à-tête avec sa belle lionne. Il quitta la bibliothèque à son tour et prit le chemin de ses appartements dans les cachots.

La jeune Gryffondor donna le mot de passe au portrait devant sa salle commune et entra pour voir ses amis tous assis devant la cheminée. Harry avait Ginny dans ses bras comme à l'habitude et Ron était assis près d'eux. Les élèves venaient tout juste de rentrer de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle s'assit en face d'eux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. La soirée s'annonçait des plus intéressante. _Elle avait rendez-vous avec Severus Rogue. _

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Mione? »

La voix de son ami Ronald sortit Hermione de ses pensées et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la plus jeune des Weasley qui sourit à son tour en tournant son regard sur la dite rouge et or.

« Pour rien Ron. Je repensais à un truc, c'est tout.

-Et à quoi tu pensais comme ça Hermione? »

La rousse s'intéressa aux pensées de sa meilleure amie qui rougit encore un peu en secouant la tête.

« À rien d'important, juste à un truc qui est arrivé tout à l'heure et même si tu me harcèles je ne dirais rien. »

Ginny prit un air déçu, mais elle n'insista pas.

« Tu n'es pas juste, je ne te cache rien moi.

-Je te raconterais plus tard, promis. Il faut que je file pour le moment. On se voit demain pour le petit déjeuner.

-Tu ne viens pas manger? »

Hermione chercha une bonne excuse à donner à ses amis pour ne pas se présenter au repas du soir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec leur tant détesté professeur de potions.

« Hum, non. Je n'ai pas très faim et je n'ai pas fini de faire mes devoirs.

-Tu travailles beaucoup trop Mione! Tu ne devrais pas en faire autant, la plupart des devoirs que les profs nous ont donné ne sont pas à remettre avant plusieurs jours.

-Je sais Ron, mais si je les fais tous maintenant j'aurais plus de temps pour réviser.

-Tu prends trop d'avance, l'année vient tout juste de commencer. Tu auras amplement le temps de réviser pour les Aspics.

-Comparativement à toi Ronald, je tiens à avoir les meilleures notes possible aux examens! »

Le roux soupira et abandonna la partie. Il était impossible d'éloigner Hermione Granger d'un livre, il perdait son temps à essayer.

« Fait comme tu veux Mione, mais n'oublie pas de manger.

-Merci et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Elle se leva avant qu'un d'eux ne puisse dire quoi que se soit et quitta la salle commune des rouges et or.

Rapidement, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements de préfète en chef. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata qu'elle avait tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de s'habiller avant d'aller rejoindre son professeur devant les grilles du collège. La lionne se demanda encore si elle devait craindre l'étrange comportement de son professeur de potions. _Pourquoi se souciait-il de son opinion à son égard? _Rogue avait toujours eu pour habitude d'ignorer Hermione en classe et de la rabaisser le plus souvent possible. _Se pourrait-il que...? _Non, jamais il ne pourrait porter des sentiments autres que ceux d'un professeur envers son élève.

Pour sa part, Hermione avait toujours beaucoup admiré le glacial professeur de potions. Depuis la fin de la guerre, lorsque tout le monde avait finalement appris que Rogue jouait les espions pour l'ordre, la lionne s'était découvert des sentiments tout autres pour son tant détesté professeur. Hermione savait que jamais il ne la verrait autrement que comme la gamine qu'il avait vu grandir dans les murs du château. Elle essayait toujours d'attirer son attention en classe, mais il ne la remarquait jamais comme elle le voulait. Au fils des années, il était devenu de plus en plus méchant à son égard. Il la rabaissait toujours et la traitait toujours d'affreuse _miss-je-sais-tout_.

Severus Rogue détestait Hermione Granger et ce toute l'école était au courant. _Alors pourquoi l'avoir invitée? _De plus, il lui avait parlé avec gentillesse et sans aucune trace de sarcasme. _Était-ce une mauvaise blague? _Pensant qu'elle s'était faite avoir et que le professeur Rogue cherchait seulement à l'humilier une fois de plus, elle décida de ne pas aller le rejoindre devant les grilles du château. Elle irait aux cuisines plus tard dans la soirée si la faim prenait dans la soirée.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est pas un chef-d'oeuvre et sûrement du déjà vu. Pour ma défense, c'est la première fic sur HP que je publie. Donc quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis ne serait pas de refus. **

**Mary**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite des aventures de notre drôle de duo. ;P**

**Je ne l'ai pas écrit dans le chap 1, mais logiquement rien n'est à moi. On est d'accord sur ce point? Je fais juste un emprunt avec Sev et Mione.**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Severus faisait les cent pas devant l'école. Pour une raison inconnue, sa lionne était en retard. Hors, Granger n'était jamais en retard, pas même à ses cours. _Avait-elle changé d'idée? _La seule façon d'en être sûr était de monter la voir. Il espérait qu'elle serait dans ses appartements et qu'il n'aurait pas à la chercher partout dans Poudlard. Son orgueil de Serpentard ne supportait pas son rejet et si elle avait changé d'avis, il préférait se le faire dire en pleine face plutôt que de se faire poser un lapin.

Il frappa à la porte des appartements de la rouge et or. Aucune réponse. Il recommença un peu énervé.

« Miss Granger?! »

L'ex-mangemort perçut des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Au moins, il savait qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide et qu'elle l'écoutait. Il s'adoucit un peu malgré lui. S'il paraissait en colère elle ne lui ouvrirait certainement pas la porte. Personne n'était assez fou pour essayer d'affronter Severus Rogue énervé. Le professeur ne comprenait pas le comportement de son élève, elle avait toujours été de nature ponctuelle et n'était pas du genre à fuir non plus.

Doucement, Severus cogna à la porte des appartements d'Hermione et parla d'une voix un peu plus calme.

« Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes dans vos appartements. Alors, s'il vous plait, ouvrez cette porte. »

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement sur la jeune Gryffondor. Elle fronça les sourcils et agrippa fermement sa baguette dans son dos.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai professeur Rogue?!

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Il est évident que vous n'êtes pas Severus Rogue! Peut-être un mangemort sous polynectar? Partez vite pendant que vous en avez encore la possibilité! Je vais aller vous dénoncer au directeur! »

Elle tenta de fermer la porte, mais l'ex-espion bloqua son geste de son pied. Il ne comprenait pas son raisonnement plus qu'absurde de son élève.

« Pourquoi, par merlin, pensez-vous que je suis un imposteur? »

La lionne usa de toutes ses forces et essaya de fermer la porte malgré le pied de Severus. Voyant qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle physiquement, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le maître des potions.

« Prouvez moi que vous êtes bien le vrai _Severus Tobias Rogue_! »

D'abord surpris, il se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Il était un peu désemparé de se faire menacer à la baguette par sa belle lionne.

« Euh...

-Alors?! J'écoute!

-Comment voulez-vous que je vous prouve une telle chose?

-Comment le professeur Rogue me surnomme-t-il depuis mon entrée à Poudlard? »

Sans réfléchir, Severus répondit.

« Miss-je-sais-tout?

-C'était une question trop facile, quel est mon deuxième prénom?

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

-Votre nom complet est Hermione _Jane_ Granger. »

Prise de court, Hermione abaissa sa baguette en rougissant. Elle se sentit un peu mal d'avoir menacer son terrible professeur de potions et d'avoir douter de son identité. Elle avait aussi un peu peur d'affronter sa réaction.

« Serait-ce trop demander de savoir pourquoi vous avez douté de ma personne miss? »

Elle fut un peu surprise par la douceur de ses paroles. Elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait crié et aurait été en colère. Encore une fois, la lionne ne perçut pas de sarcasme dans sa voix. C'était assez inhabituel venant de lui.

« C'est...Vous agissez de manière étrange.

-J'essaie d'être agréable. Vous préférez peut-être quand je suis le parfait salopard?

-Non...Enfin peut-être. C'est déroutant de vous voir aussi gentil et doux. J'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise blague destinée à m'humilier comme vous vous amusez tant à le faire en classe. »

Rogue fut légèrement déçu de savoir que sa belle lionne pensait qu'il l'avait invité seulement pour l'humilier par la suite. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire le moindre mal, bien au contraire.

« Miss Granger, je tiens réellement à vous prouvez que je ne suis pas le salaud que tous les élèves pensent que je suis.

-Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que vous me détestez! »

Il soupira et chercha comment lui faire comprendre que son opinion pour elle avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayez en lui avouant ses sentiments hors du commun à son égard.

« Justement, je tiens à me faire pardonner pour mon ignoble comportement. Je devais être en faveur des enfants de mes collègues mangemorts et faire semblant d'être du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, mais la guerre est fini. Je peux maintenant montrer qui je suis vraiment. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Il avait l'air d'être sincère, mais elle avait légèrement de la difficulté à y croire. _Severus Rogue pouvait-il vraiment être de nature gentille et aimable?_

« Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous dois un dîner et je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Hermione sourit timidement.

« Très bien, je prends ma cape et nous pouvons y aller. »

Severus entra dans les appartements de la appartements de la lionne et patienta dans le salon pendant qu'Hermione partait dans sa chambre chercher sa cape. Elle réapparut, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une cape sombre sur les épaules et sourit timidement à son professeur. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipité sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras.

«Vous êtes prête?

-Oui professeur.

-Pour ce soir, se sera Severus.

-Très bien monsieur.

-Non! Pas de _monsieur_, simplement Severus. »

Hermione rougit devant tant de familiarité entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle était autorisée à l'appeler par son prénom. Il lui sourit gentiment et ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent se rendre devant les grilles du château comme il était prévu au départ. Arrivés à destination, il s'arrêta et présenta son bras à son élève. Elle hésita, mais finit par l'agripper fermement et se laissa transplaner.

Severus la guida gentiment jusqu'à un petit restaurant dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Personne n'osait parler de peur d'ennuyer l'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent assis à table avec leur repas en face d'eux, le maître des potions se décida à briser le silence gênant.

« J'espère que vos amis ne s'inquièteront pas pour vous.

-Je leur ai dit que j'avais des devoirs à finir et que je les verrai demain pour le petit déjeuner.

-Ce qui est très probable puisque vous passez le plus clair de votre temps le nez dans un livre. »

Elle soupira et continua à manger.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Vous pensez que je ne suis qu'une encyclopédie sur pattes, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi? Bien sûr que non!

-Vous ne seriez pas le seul, vous savez. Presque toute l'école pense que je ne suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque qui ne fait rien d'autre dans la vie que de lire et enregistrer des informations.

-Qui diable est assez idiot pour penser une telle chose?

-Beaucoup trop de gens pour que je puisse tous les nommer malheureusement. »

Hermione lui sourit tristement et termina son repas en silence. Severus, quand à lui, médita ses paroles de son élève. _Comment des gens pouvaient être aussi ignobles avec sa lionne? _Hermione n'était pas seulement un dictionnaire sur pattes, mais aussi une jeune femme avec des sentiments. Il garda lui aussi le silence pour le reste de la soirée. Son objectif avait quelque peu changé et maintenant il voulait aussi prouver à sa lionne que les autres avaient tort et qu'elle ne devait pas leur prêter attention.

* * *

**Une petite reviews pour me donner votre avis? :)**

**Faut pas être timide! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Je sais que certaine vont être déçue, mais c'est déjà la fin de cette mini fic. **

**J'espère que je vous ai pas trop ennuyé avec mon truc trop romantique et surtout merci si vous avez pris le temps de me lire! ^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Après leur agréable repas à Pré-au-Lard, Severus proposa une marche dans le parc de Poudlard. À la plus grande surprise de celui-ci, elle s'accrocha à son bras comme lorsqu'il les avait fait transplaner un peu plus tôt et marcha à ses côtés. Depuis leur conversation au restaurant, Hermione n'avait plus rien dit et Severus dut avouer qu'il en était un peu inquiet. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi silencieuse. Le fait est que la lionne était simplement beaucoup trop plongée dans ses pensées pour engager la conversation. Elle pensait beaucoup au comportement plus que surprenant de son professeur de potion, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Votre silence est inquiétant miss Granger. »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçut qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Ils étaient presque arrivés devant les grilles du collège et la lionne se découvrit un peu déçue que leur soirée soit déjà presque finie.

« Appelez moi Hermione. Après tout, vous m'avez donnée le droit de vous appelez _Severus._

-Comme vous voudrez Hermione.

-Pardonnez mon silence inquiétant Severus. Je suis seulement un peu pensive ce soir.

-J'avais remarqué. Vous voulez peut-être en parler? »

Elle secoua la tête lentement se demandant si lui parler de se qui la tracassait serait une bonne idée. _Pourquoi pas? _Il était en partie la cause de ses soucis après tout.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec mes petits problèmes...

-Hermione, si je prends la peine de demander c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. »

La lionne rit timidement.

« Vous voulez vraiment écouter mes problèmes de cœur? »

Severus eut un pincement au cœur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas de chance avec elle mais de savoir son cœur pris par un autre lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Néanmoins, il resta de marbre et étouffa sa douleur.

« Si vous consentez à me dire qui est l'imbécile qui vous cause tant de tracas.

-Vous avez entièrement raison sur ce point Severus. C'est un idiot et de plus très têtu donc je ne m'attends pas à grand chose venant de sa part. Il ne fera probablement jamais le premier pas vers moi.

-Pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est Weasley.

-Vous savez bien que Ron est avec Luna et de plus c'est mon meilleur ami. Je le considère comme un frère, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

-Qui donc tracasse votre cœur Hermione? »

Elle rougit et garda son regard droit devant elle. Elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder son professeur.

« Vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce que, c'est une personne qui me fait vivre l'enfer depuis la première fois où je l'ai rencontré, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer avoir ma chance avec lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas tombé amoureuse de Malfoy tout de même? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers lui.

-Non! Bien sûr que non, je suis dégoutée juste d'y penser.

Hermione frissonna en essayant de s'imaginer dans une certaine relation avec la sale fouine qu'était Drago Malfoy.

« Alors qui donc?

-Vous ne voyez vraiment pas? Réfléchissez bien. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez sans mon aide Severus.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas qui en dehors de Malfoy fait de votre scolarité un...Oh...»

La réponse vint d'elle même dans l'esprit de Severus. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire avant, mais il était probablement celui qui la tracassait depuis tout à l'heure. _Ainsi sa lionne avant des sentiments réciproque à son égard? _Voilà qui faisait bien le bonheur d'un certain maître des potions.

Severus sortit de ses pensées pour croiser le regard d'Hermione qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit?

-Vous n'avez pas toujours été très agréable avec moi. Au début, j'ai pensé à une amourette passagère mais cela dure depuis un moment déjà et...Bref, je sais que c'est ridicule et que je ne suis rien d'autre que votre élève mais... »

Il stoppa son monologue en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Il suffit d'une question pour que vous retrouviez l'usage de la parole sans être capable de vous arrêter... »

Elle rougit et resta silencieuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas seulement une élève pour moi Hermione. Je suis un excellent espion et j'ai très bien réussit à cacher mon jeu.

-Vous voulez dire que...?

-Oui Hermione. Vos sentiments sont réciproques et ce depuis un bon moment. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Severus captura ses lèvres avec douceur. C'était un baiser tendre et très bref car le maître des potions mis fin au baiser après quelques secondes.

« J'espère avoir réussi à vous prouvez la nature de mes sentiments. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux joueurs.

« Hum, en fait je ne suis pas encore convaincue. Vous allez devoir recommencer Severus. »

Le professeur de potions entra dans son jeu et l'agrippa gentiment par la taille pour l'attirer à lui.

« Oh, donc le message n'était pas assez clair ma douce lionne? Je m'en excuse, laissez moi m'exprimer autrement. »

Il fondit sur ses lèvres à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il fut beaucoup plus entreprenant et força doucement la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir jouer de sa langue sur celle d'Hermione. Elle le laissa faire un moment et répondit à son baiser avec sensiblement la même passion. Après quelques minutes, la lionne se souvint de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Severus, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir. Je ne veux pas qu'on n'ait des ennuis et que tu perdes ton travail.

-Tu as raison. Je m'en voudrais si tu venais à perdre ton diplôme à cause de moi. »

Le maître des potions regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vus. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il attira sa lionne à lui pour l'emmener dans ses appartements. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour enfin l'avoir dans ses bras qu'il refusait de la laisser partir maintenant. Pour sa part, Hermione se laissa attirer dans l'antre du serpentard sans dire un mot. Elle était curieuse de savoir où il allait l'emmener, la rouge et or ne fut que peu surprise de le voir s'arrêter devant un tableau d'un serpent entortiller sur lui-même. Severus murmura un mot de passe et relâcha enfin sa main pour lui donner la chance d'entrer dans ses appartements ou de repartir pour ses appartements à elle. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle entra dans le salon de son professeur suivie de près par ce dernier.

La lionne observa la décoration et les éléments autour d'elle, elle ne perçut donc pas les pas de Severus qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Je m'attendais à plus de vert, mais j'aime beaucoup la décoration. »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa lionne et l'attira dans ses bras pour ensuite la soulever de terre. Hermione laissa donc échapper un cri de surprise.

« Tu observeras la décoration plus tard si tu veux... »

Severus l'emporta dans sa chambre et la déposa avec douceur sur son lit. D'un coup de baguette magique, leurs vêtements disparurent et Severus put enfin voir le délicieux corps de sa belle lionne. _Il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. _Il s'allongea donc à ses côtés et commença à caresser son corps de ses mains, puis de sa langue. Hermione se laissa faire et gémit doucement le prénom de son amant.

Avant d'aller plus loin, Severus lui posa l'ultime question.

« Tu es toujours vierge? »

Elle hésita, mais fini par hocher la tête lentement. Elle rougit légèrement et attendit la réaction de Severus. Ce dernier la trouva belle comme tout, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il pouvait enfin goûter à son corps et qu'il était le premier à la toucher de cette façon. Il en éprouvait une certaine fierté.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et écarta doucement ses cuisses pour en caresser l'intérieur du bout des doigts.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer? Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais... »

Elle secoua la tête planta son regard dans le sien.

« Continue...s'il te plait, j'en ai rêvé depuis si longtemps. »

Ne pouvant plus résister, il ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps et entra doucement en elle. Le visage de sa lionne se crispa lorsqu'il brisa la barrière de sa virginité. Severus attendit donc que la douleur passe et qu'Hermione bouge d'elle-même pour continuer. Après quelques secondes, elle commença à bouger des hanches d'elle-même pour venir à l'encontre de celle de son amant. Il sut alors qu'il pouvait bouger à son tour. Il commença donc de lents mouvements se qui fit gémir de plaisir Hermione. Elle s'agrippa fermement à Severus et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Après plusieurs coups de rein et gémissements venant des deux amants, Severus les mena à la jouissance.

Il s'était retiré d'Hermione et l'avait enlacée tendrement, leurs souffles toujours courts dûs à leur dernier ébat. Avec un sourire de vil serpentard sur les lèvres, il se pencha à l'oreille de sa lionne.

« Alors, est-ce que je suis toujours le parfait salaud que les rumeurs tendent tant à faire croire?

-Je ne suis pas encore totalement sûre, pourrais-tu me rafraichir la mémoire? »

Il sourit et reprit d'assauts ses lèvres pour lui rafraichir la mémoire.

_Fin!_


End file.
